Return of the Demon Princess
by Strawberry Moon Bunny
Summary: Kagome find out on her birthday she isn’t entirely human and to make matters worse someone from her past that she thought was long dead.sorry stupid summary And kagome is put in to some rather difficult situations. And a fight to remember.I hope
1. Summary

Return of the demon Princess

Hiya there well its me Dark Mistress Serenity. And I just want to tell you all that this is my first Inuyasha Fanfiction and if you like it great if ya do tell me what you don't like and I'll try to make it better. If you are a fan of my other stories I am sorry that I don't update much seeing how I am a senior in high school and have a lot of school work and home work to do so I'll try and get another chapter up soon. But in the mean time enjoy this story I have already pre-wrote.

**Pairings:**

Inu/Kag, Mir/San, Sess/Rin (Later years) , Kou/Aya, Nar/Kik,(and any others you would like your suggestions)

**Summary:**

Kagome find out on her birthday she isn't entirely human and to make matters worse someone from her past that she thought was long dead.(sorry stupid summary) And kagome is put in to some rather difficult situations. And a fight to remember.(I hope)

"Talking"

telepathic

'thoughts'

Demon talk 

scene change


	2. Prologue

**Return of the demon Princess **

**Prologue **

"SIT" a voice echoed throughout the forest.

"Damn it wench" a furious hanyou cursed at the future miko.

"I told you Inuyasha I'm going home just for tonight, Be..." she was cut off by a blur of brown.

"Kagome, how has MY woman being treated by Dog shit?" as the delusional wolf demon grabbed the young miko.

"Hello Kouga" Kagome smirked evilly "Let go"

No one noticed the anger rose within the dog hanyou.

"But Kagome you are MY woman." Kouga tighten his grip on kagome.

"I/she NOT your woman!" both Inuyasha and Kagomr Yelled .

"I'm going home , Inuyasha I'll see you tomorrow."as she headed towards the well.

"Now your not going." as he grabbed her arm gently.

"Why not" her anger rose greatly

"Because I said so, Bitch."

The two obviously forgot about the wolf prince.

"Inuyasha" she said sickly sweetly.

"WHAT!" He winced realizing he said that a little to harshly.

"Wrong answer," she stared in to his pleading eyes "SIT!"

With enough force for her to make an escape. "I'll be back in a few hours Inu-Yasha."

"Feh" was all he could muster up .

"Baka" was all our hanyou could hear as Kagome left for home.

While the still dumbfounded wolf demon stood there like an idiot. Once the spell subsided the upset hanyou slowly got back up. 'Damn Wench' he thought as he looked up to see the stupid wolf.A/N you can tell I really HATE Kouga

"Feh, you still here." Inu-Yasha barked. get it barked he's a dog hanyou lmao ha ha I'll shut up know

"What the Fck, was that , what, why . . did she just jump in to that well?" Kouga asked.

"None of your business wolf sht." Inu-Yasha sneered as hee walked towards the well. 'And you'll never know' he smirked.

"It's my business when it deals with MY woman." Kouga yelled.

"The Hell she is" Inu-yasha growled back as he spotted something yellow. 'Wench forgot her bag . . unless. . no" shaking his head "She wouldn't" 'would she'

"What did you say mutt?" Kouga questioned.

"See ya around wolf sht for brains. . Ha" as Inu-Yasha lifted the bag to his back and jumped in to the well.

END


	3. PART ONE

**Return of the demon Princess **

Hiya back by popular demand here is the chapter one. Just for those how wanted to know the reason of my short and lack of chapters is this is what they call a trial and error and for all the reviews I received here is you updates thanks you all the reviewed. I'll shut up know onward.. . . .

PART ONE

Back in Kagome's time Kagome pulled her self out of the well.

"That jerk, he knows it's my birthday but nooo it's Wench this and Bitch that." she sighs, 'What's the use I love him anyways faults and all.'

"I just hopes he stops fighting with Kouga long enough to notice my bag," she sighs disappointedly" I really want to spend my birthday with him but if not I told him I'll be back in a few hours."

"Hey mom, I'm home!" Kagome shouted happily form the front door.

"I'm in the kitchen, sweetie," Kagome's mother said cheerfully. ' my baby's all grown up' she sniffed 'must not cry, think happy thoughts.'

As Kagome walked into the kitchen to great her mother.

"Hi mama." Kagome chirped

GASP

-----------------Outside of by the well house----------------------

"Stupid wench leaves her bag where that good for nothing wolf can get it . . stupid bitch." As the hanyou made his ways out of the well. 'My bitch' he smirked, 'yeah My clever bitch '

"She knew I would bring it back to her, smart bitch." he smirked again.

---------------back inside with Kagome------------------

'_GASP'_ her mother just stared at her in complete shock .

"Mom, what is it ? What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"Oh nothing dear why don't you go upstairs and take a bath before dinner?" her mother suggested.'the eighteenth year how forgetful can I be'

"Yeah that sounds great mom I'll be down in a bit." kagome said as she started to walk up stairs to take a bath.

"Alright sweetie." her mother called as she was walking to go out side.

--------------outside by the god tree-----------------

"Oh dear. . where had all the year have gone. Oh mate where are you? You said it'd be only for a few years.. Then 10 years past and no sign. _'Sigh'_" as she place a hand upon the god tree and closed her eyes _oh mate please I need your help with our pup's changes 'sigh'_

_**C R A S H**_

"Oh dear?" she said in surprise.

"Um he he um the wen. .K . Kagome left her bag so I um . . yeah um" Inu-Yasha stuttered.

As Kagomes mother just smiled. "It's alright dear Kagome's just upstairs taking a bath she should be done by know." she just smiled some more.

"Thanks" Inu-Yasha as he began to walk to the house.

"Inu-Yasha please be nice its her birthday it's a special one too." Kagome's mom warned Inu-Yasha.

"I know. . ." he said mysteriously.

Kagome's mother just smiled as she thought to herself. 'What nice boy. . I wonder why I always fell like I know him. Oh well I better go get the room set.'

---------------Kagome's room-------------

Kagome walked in to her room _. sigh _"I wonder what he is doing right now. _Giggles _he's probably in the god tree all grumpy cuz I'm not there to play** jewel detector." **She said as she runs her hair brush through her hair.

"I just wish he at least saw. . ." she was cut off by a familiar voice.


	4. PART TWO

**Return of the Demon Princess**

Guess who's back yuppers it's me im back.. And I'm now officially out of High School. So I'll have more time writing my stories for all of you . First, I want to thank all of you who reviewed my fanfiction you all are the best as I promised I'm up dating. Oh and to answer all your question on anything you have review me or you can just wait and see. And second if I have any misspells correct me please.

Dark Mistress Serenity

A.K.A.

Strawberry bunny or B-chan

now here's

**PART TWO **

"I just wish he at least saw. . ." she was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Sis?" Souta called from the door.

"Yeah Souta what is it?" Kagome asked.A/N thought it was Inu. ha fooled you

As Souta entered her room.

"Sis um. . I wanted to . . um . .to give you your gift now." He shyly said. As he hands her a small box with metallic green wrapping paper with black paw prints on it .

"Souta you didn't have to get me anything." as she un wrapped the gift.

She laughed at what was in side pulling out a silver dog whistle. With the letters S. I. T. Engraved on it.

"Well I thought you could use it for when Inu-Yasha hurts you. Its another way of saying SIT." he explained.

"Awe Souta come here" as her brother walked over to her she hugged him and kissed his forehead.

"Yuk sis you just had to ruin it didn't you." as he pulled away from her.

"Why you. . ." throwing a pillow "get out of here" she giggled to her brother.

As Souta ran to the door he was half out the door. "Sis, your prettier when you laugh, don't let him get to you."

"I won't Souta even if he will never love me I happy as long as he is." Kagome commented. _'I wish he loved me Souta oh do I wish'_.

"Whatever makes you happy sis." as he left his sister and closed the door._ "_I wish he get over his pride and sees what's in front of him, baka inu-nee-chan" Souta whispered.

Unknown to the two sibling a certain silver haired hanyou was listening in on their conversation._ 'Don't worry any more Souta she will be happy soon. Real soon.'_

------------------inside the kitchen Kagome's mom-----------------

"Well I better start to cook dinner. _Sigh_."Kagome's mom started to cut some vegetables "Tonight I have to tell her she'll be mad but I'll explain the mark then well go from there."_ 'Oh she is gonna be so mad, mate, where are you I need you more now than ever.' 'I don't think. . no it can't be. .Izayoi' little boy no . .' _

As she went back to cutting and preparing food for the "Surprise" party.

-------------------Kagome's room------------------

As Kagome kept brushing her hair thinking to her self she didn't notice that some one entered her room until she felt a hand run through her hair.

" EEK!" she jumped and swung around hitting the intruder.

"Down wen. .remember be nice Kagome" Inu-Yasha said rubbing his head.

"Inu-Yasha Oh my Kami you scared me." Kagome said wincing when she saw the red mark on his head "sorry about that, why are you here? "

"Feh, I'll live I'm half demon remember. You forgot you bag." Inu-Yasha said.

"Thanks" she smiled. As he got up to leave. "Um Inu-Yasha if . .um if you want to you can . . um stay until I go back." she quickly looked down finding her feet very interesting.

As Inu-Yasha placed a hand under Kagome's chin lifting her eyes to meet his.

"I'd like that plus I do have a gift for you" releasing her chin she whimpered from the lost as he pulled out a nice size package wrapped in a silky red material as he handed it to Kagome. "It's nothing big I thought you it suited you " he commented as she started to open it he stopped her. She looked confused at him. "No not yet later okay" as he stepped closer to her "first this" as he caressed her cheek as gold met amthest 'so beautiful' he thought, he leaned down and. .

"Hey Kagome !" came three voices from the door.

As both teenagers looked up at the door like a couple of deers caught in headlight. As Inu-Yasha jumped away from Kagome as the door opened. Showing that her three friend from school. As Inu-Yasha jumped out of Kagome's window.

"Hey guys um . What are you guys doing here?" stuttered Kagome.

"Nothing" they all said innocently.

"Riiight spill girls." Kagome asked.

"Who's the hottie?" Erin asked.A/N sorry I don't know her friends names so just bear with me until then read on

"Um. .who?" Kagome blused.

"Don't who us the hottie that jumped out of the window. You have some explaining to do girl." Christi interrogated. As the others went to the window trying to see more of the mysterious guy.

"He's off limits girls" Kagome growled. _'Damn we were so close'_


	5. PART THREE

**Return of the Demon Princess**

**I'm not going to take up any of your time so here is the next chapter.**

**-Strawberry Bunny **

**PART THREE**

"He's off limits girls" Kagome growled. _'Damn we were so close'_

--------outside with Inu-Yasha------

'damn that was so close I could feel her breath on my lips' Inu-Yasha thought. "God I cant stand it I want to kiss her no I need to kiss her, damn it I cant do this who would want a half breed like me," he said as he jumped into the God tree. A/N I don't know the name so sue me

as he jumped in to the tree he began to think about the time he first met Kagome. "I was such a jerk '_that's an understatement of the year_." **_sigh_** "I better stay out here until her friends leave."

-----------back inside/outside with Kagome-----------

" bout time I got away from them I wonder what my mom wanted with them? Oh well now to find Inu-Yasha." Kagome walked out of the house.'_I bet he's at the God tree' _

As she got to the God tree she looked up at Inu-Yasha seeing that he was in deep thought and didn't want to disturb him. '_He looks so cute when he's consitrating on something other than killing something'_ as she started to climb the tree she got right to the branch that Inu-Yasha was on and her foot slipped causing her to fall._'I'm gonna die before I get to tell him I lo. .' _Just as she was about to fall a clawed hand wrapped around her wrist. Gold amber eyes met amethyst and the world stopped as amber broke away. As he pulled her up to the branch he was on.

"Stupid wench what were you thinking. ." before Kagome could say anything he continued. "You could have hurt yourself Kagome, don't ever do that again." as he dug his nose in to her hair.

--------------inside with three annoying friends------------

"Well, look out there," said Erin.

"No wonder he's off limits he's Kaggy's." Christi added.

"Awe man I lost my chance," commented Tani.

"TANI," the other two girls scolded their friend.

"Poor Hojo" sighed the girls.

"Come one girls we have work to do." Enters Kagome's mom.

As she pulled the three girls away from the window. '_awe they are so cute together I just hope Kagome's **changes** do ruin their relathionship'_ "come on girls chop chop we have a lot to do." smiling as if everything was all peachy.

"Hai" all the girls chirped

------------------------outside up a tree----------------------

"So what do you want, wench ." his tone was soft and sweet not angry or rude.

'_What's up with him he's acting strange' "_Inu-Yasha are you feeling okay." as she plced a hand to his forehead pushing some of his bang out of the way.'_hew's not warm but he's so cute. . . no not cute hansome.' _her hand moved from his forehead moving to push more hair out of his face. '_I want him to kiss me so bad.'_

'_Damn it wench what are you doing to me. . .'_ As he went to lean in '_I'm gonna do it im finally gonna do it.'_

'_OH MY GOD he's leaning in . . he's gonna . . he's gonna kiss me. .just a little more. . and . .' _as Kagome leaned in some.

"Hey HIGURASHI!"


	6. PART FOUR

**Return of the Demon Princess**

Hiya once again I have a few things I liked to say and one is WOW I've never had this many reviews. It makes me want to cry any who to answers some questions.

1) the "changes" kaggy is going through will soon come up you'll just have to wait and see.

2) about her friends well ya they aren't the brightest crayon in the box.

3) those who want them to kiss you'll just have to wait and see if it'll happen.

4) you'll soon find out about the connection between Kagome's mom and Inu-Yasha's mom.

If you have any more questions do hesitate to ask

B-Chan

Inner conflict with Inu-Yasha

**demon talks**

_human talks_

**_hanyou talks _**

Last time:

"So what do you want, wench ." his tone was soft and sweet not angry or rude.

'_What's up with him he's acting strange' "_Inu-Yasha are you feeling okay." as she plced a hand to his forehead pushing some of his bang out of the way.'_hew's not warm but he's so cute. . . no not cute hansome.' _her hand moved from his forehead moving to push more hair out of his face. '_I want him to kiss me so bad.'_

'_Damn it wench what are you doing to me. . .'_ As he went to lean in '_I'm gonna do it im finally gonna do it.'_

'_OH MY GOD he's leaning in . . he's gonna . . he's gonna kiss me. .just a little more. . and . .' _as Kagome leaned in some.

"Hey HIGURASHI!"

NOW:

**PART FOUR**

The voice belonging to Hoblow I mean Hobo no I mean Hojo interrupted the almost between our couple. as the two jumped apart and saw who it was.

'_OH MY GOD I am going to kill Hoblow I was almost there . .almost. Man some one is out to make sure I don't get what I want.' **GRR**_

"_**Eek"**_

When they jumped apart Kagome being a weak human lost her footing and fell Inu-Yasha using his demonic power jumped down and caught Kagome before she hurt herself.

Running over to her was hob. Hojo. "Higurashi are you alright" tring to check if she alright.

"Wench are you okay" Inu-Yasha said with a lot of sincerity.

"Yeah I am Inu-chan" kagome said and blushed on her slip up as Inu-Yasha put her down.

"Higurashi why were you up in that horrible tree, and who the hell is he?" Hojo said while pointing to the no longer silver head hanyou as he grabed Kagomes hand ignoring the slight growling coming from the boy next to Kagome.

"Why are you here Hojo." as she yanked her hand out of his grasp Kagome asked. '_I didn't invite him who did?' _

"Erin, told me there was a party today and she said I should drop by." Hojo said with the stupid grin he always has.

"Erin" growled Kagome.

"You didn't tell me who is that thing is?" questioned Hojo.

"He's not a thing that's Inu-Yasha my . Um . ." Kagome stuttered.

**Help her you Idiot **

_**your not helping much** _

_think think what's that word _

_**What **_

"Boyfriend . .um yeah I'm her boyfriend." Inu-Yasha stated. _'Oh god what have I done'_ as he wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist.

'_What did he just say. . he didn't . . no '_ Kagome fought with her self.

"OH well than I'm Hojo." sneered at Inu-Yasha offering him his hand to shake. _'He's a push over Kagome will be my woman'_

As Inu-Yasha didn't take his eyes off of this Hobo he just ignored his hand.

"Come on Koishii (-**Beloved, lover, love, sweetheart, etc**.-), we better get in or your mom will get mad if you got sick." Inu-Yasha said with the sweetest voice he had.

". . . . . .um alright" she nodded. _'Eek he called me . . he called **ME** koishii_'she smiled up at Inu-Yasha. As he grabbed her hand as they walked to the house.

Completely ignoring the angry Hoblow he left with one angry thought "you will be mine Kagome."

-------at the front door-------

Before they walked in to the house Kagome stopped Inu-Yasha "um. . Inu-chan."

"Yeah" Inu-Yasha stopped and looked at her. '_She is so beautiful. . .wait she said it again does that mean. . she wouldn't . . would she'_ he smiled.

"Um to hell with it."she leaned up to him.

"Wha. ." was all Inu-Yasha could say as he was silenced by Kagome's lips.

**kiss her back you moron **

_**what? **_

_I'm taking control_

With that Inu-Yasha pushed Kagome agenst the door as he ravished her mouth with all the pent up passion and longing and lots of late night swims in cold lakes. As he was about to deepen it any more some one just had to open the god forsaken door. That causing both Inu-Yasha and Kagome to fall, which Inu-Yasha twisted so that he would receive the blunt of the fall.the fall caused them to break their first kiss.

"SURPRISE!"


	7. PART FIVE

**Return of the Demon Princess**

Hiya been a long time eh well I've been in college so yeah and so I'm half way done with my Freshman year in College Oooo College say it with me Collllleeegggggeeee yeah any way here is the next chappy happy oooh I rhymed...

...** youkai talk **

..."TALK"

..._thoughts_

...one more thing thank you for all the reviews

**LAST TIME:**

-------at the front door-------

Before they walked in to the house Kagome stopped Inu-Yasha "um. . Inu-chan."

"Yeah" Inu-Yasha stopped and looked at her. '_She is so beautiful. . .wait she said it again does that mean. . she wouldn't . . would she'_ he smiled.

"Um to hell with it."she leaned up to him.

"Wha. ." was all Inu-Yasha could say as he was silenced by Kagome's lips.

**kiss her back you moron **

_**what? **_

_I'm taking control_

With that Inu-Yasha pushed Kagome agenst the door as he ravished her mouth with all the pent up passion and longing and lots of late night swims in cold lakes. As he was about to deepen it any more some one just had to open the god forsaken door. That causing both Inu-Yasha and Kagome to fall, which Inu-Yasha twisted so that he would receive the blunt of the fall.the fall caused them to break their first kiss.

"SURPRISE!"

**-------(NOW PART FIVE)-----**

"**SURPRISE!" **fallowed by ooh and awes. As our two lovers fell breaking there kiss fallowed by a roar of laughter and cat calls from friends and family of Kagome.

'_GREAT my first kiss interrupted by THEM.' _Kagome groaned as she put up her happy face.

"Oh my god, I didn't know everyone was coming." kagome laughed to her self. "Um. .Inu-chan, can you let go of me."

"No" as her eyes widen,"Just kidding" he chuckled as he let go of her.

Right as she got up her friends began to hoarded her. While they examined her bruised red lips.

"Um. . . hey every one." Kagome greeted with a smile.

"Kagome!" her three hyper- annoying friends (A/N sorry im changing their name so yeah thanks to Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi) Pounced of her pulling her into a group hug.

"Who's the hottie?" Eri asked. As she and the other girls checked out the now human Inuyasha.

"Hands off, Girls, this ones mine" kagome stood in front of Inuyasha blocking him from the girls view.

"Aww no fair." Yuka giggled, "you have the silver haired guy."

_Hers she said im hers_ inuyasha grinned _hold on silver haired guy. . .that's me_ he looks into the hall mirror. "Crap"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha _oh no we forgot it was the new moon. she _smiled up at Inuyasha "Its fine Inu-chan" she whispered

"And Mr. Two-timer." Eri added.

_at least she alright with it, huh?_** grrr **_who?_

"And not to mention Hojou." Ayumi piped in.

**grrr **_homo _**feh** _weak human_

"Uh girls um let's get this party started." kagome giggled. as music began to play.

**------------(DURING THE PARTY)----------------**

everyone was having a great time they were either dancing eating or just sitting around chatting with everyone. You could find the birthday girl sitting on Inu Yasha's lap. Which surprised the hanyou turned human. They were talking** (being interrogated) **to Kagome's three cackling hens **(oops I mean best friends)**

"So how long have you two been together, Inuyasha?" Ayumi grinned.

"Um..." kagome looked up to inuyasha.

"Three years, we met at the hospital when she got ill." Inuyasha interrupted.

All four girls were staring at him. He blushed some as he leaned into Kagome's ear and whispered "we'll talk later Kay just nod."

"Wow that long eh, so are you still two-timing. . ." Ayumi began but was interrupted by Mrs. Higurashi **(A/N I'll just call her Mrs. H or you can give me a name for her, Kay sorry bah bye),**

"Alright everyone cake time!" Mrs. H announced.

"Come on Inu-chan. We don't want to miss the cake," kagome said while pulling him up from the chair to stand giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. She made her way into the kitchen.

As every one came in to the kitchen where a beautiful birthday cake was **it had two large dogs one silver dog with golden eyes that was larger than the other, a black dog with sapphire eyes they looked as they were holding each other and in between them was a exact replica of the Shikon-no-Tama.**

_wow that looks great but why two dog demons_ kagome thought as she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. She giggled then blushed as all of her friends began to sing happy birthday.**(A/N you know that song that embarrasses the hell out of you) **

"Make a wish kagome" as kagome felt warm air on her ears. She shivered.

"Okay" she whispered. taking a deep breath _what to wish. . . oh I know _she closed hers eyes and. . . . .

Muahhh. . .**_cough_**. **_.clear throat. _**. . . eeepp don't hurt me sorry for the taking so long well here you go and they will be getting long no worries.

April 2, 2006


End file.
